ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Knight's Challenge
Plot It is nighttime in Charlotte, just outside the city at a castle in the forest. Several black balls of smoke plummet down and crash onto the lawn out front. The balls fade into Esoterica who then advance on the castle. The draw bridge opens and a hoard of Forever Knights rush out wielding Laser Swords and Laser Lances. The Knights with Lances fire red lasers at the Esoterica, forcing them to disperse. They charge and launch energy bolts to return fire, having more luck with landing a hit than the Knights. The Knights with Swords charge forward swinging at Esoterica, who generate violet energy blades and clash with the Knight's Swords. The Esoterica begin to overtake the Knights, pushing them back toward the castle. (Knight Commander): Fall back, men! We must not be defeated! Save your strength for another day and run! Suddenly, a red and black streak runs passed the sword-wielding Esoterica, knocking them down. The streak come back ramming most of the out of the way. A black and red cat-like alien skids to a halt in front of the fallen warriors. He turns to the Knights and addresses the Commander. (Fasttrack): You guys okay? (Knight Commander): We will be when the aliens are dead. (The Commander steps forward, but is stopped by Fasttrack) (Fasttrack): I don't think so, buddy. No one's dying on my watch. The Esoterica are whisked away in a puff of smoke. (Knight Commander): You let them get away! (Turns to his men) It appears we have two enemies now. The aliens and Bryce Bowman! End Scene The Knights begin to circle around Fasttrack. He looks around and realizes the severity of the situation. (Fasttrack): Wait! I'm your enemy now?! I just saved you guys! (Knight Commander): Yes but you also prevented us from claiming victory. We will not allow any interference in the affairs of the Forever Knights. The Commander swings his arm down, signaling the Knights to attack. Fasttrack dashes out of the circle and then back through to ram Knights in all directions. He jumps up and spins, kicking a number of Knights in the face. The force of this attack throws the Knights a good few yards away. (Fasttrack): Back off! I'm not your enemy! Fasttrack dashes away from the castle. Fasttrack arrives back at his apartment and reverts. Bryce runs up the stairs and the house, then quickly makes it to his room where he flops on his bed. He lets out an exasperated sigh, then rolls over to the side and falls asleep. The next day.... A small squad of Esoterica are attacking a block in Downtown Charlotte. They fire energy bolts around at the random cars and shops. They halt suddenly when a green sonic howl pierces their ears. They cover their ears as best they can, but are still forced to the ground. Wolfsbane jumps down from a rooftop, sliding with his claws in the building while maintaining fire on the Esoterica. Kevin kneels down and touches the ground. Blue energy flows across his body as he absorbs the asphalt, and then stands tall. Wolfsbane lands on the concrete and skids a little, digging his claws in. He stops the howl and his snout returns to normal just as Gwen fires a mana blast, which quickly turns to a mana net. The net traps the Esoterica in place and the are unable to teleport out. (Kevin): Nice move, Gwen. (Gwen): (holding her hand out, enveloped in mana) Thanks, but it won't hold long. (Wolfsbane): We've got this. Wolfsbane leaps forward on all fours and sprints toward the Esoterica, and Kevin follows close behind. Wolfsbane jumps up when he reaches the net and fires down a sonic howl while Kevin punches the ground, sending a shock wave that hits the Esoterica, officially knocking them out. Wolfsbane walks up behind him, reverting to Bryce. They are quickly met by Gwen. (Bryce): Nice having you along. Makes tag-n-bagging' easy. (Kevin): (losing his asphalt armor) Thanks. Glad I can help. (Voice): If you wish to help, step out of the way. The group turns to find the Knight Commander and a battalion of Knights armed for a fight. (Bryce): I told y'all, I'm not the enemy! (Knight Commander): And I beg to differ! Bryce activates the Infinity and begins cycling through aliens. (Gwen): Bryce, what's going on? (Bryce): They tried to kill Esoterica last night and don't appreciate that I stopped them. (Kevin): So now they want to kill you? Doesn't really make sense... (Bryce): I know, but what can we do? (slaps the dial down) (Big Chill): This shouldn't take long. (takes to the air) Big Chill fires ice beams down on the Knights, but they hold up energy shields that melt the ice on contact. Kevin rushes in and grabs on of the Knights arms as the Knights swings an Energy Sword at him. Kevin absorbs the metal and punches the Knight back. (Gwen): Kimo Char! (a burst of fire launches from her hands and crashes into a Knight. The attack greatly forces him back) Whoa... (Big Chill): I'm not sure how you learned that, but keep it up! (Laser Lance fire hits him) Agh! (Big Chill falls to the ground) Big Chill is quickly surrounded by Knights, most of them holding Lances but one, the Commander, holding a sword to his neck. (Knight Commander): Time we end this feud. (raises his arm to strike Big Chill) End Scene The Knight Commander has is arm raised, ready to slice Big Chill's head off. Big Chill hits the Infinity as it appears. The Infinity sparkles with green electricity for just a moment before four spikes shoot out in an "x" pattern. A green wave of energy flows over Big Chill's body as his armor and wings turn red, and his wings gain a flame-like pattern on the ends. A burst of energy from the Infinity launches the Knights back and onto the ground. New Big Chill take to the air and stares confused at his hands. (New Big Chill): What am I? Wait.. this must be that new feature that 10k unlocked. The same feature that Nemevoc had. (Kevin): What does that mean? (punches a Knight) (New Big Chill): It means I'm Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill hurls streams of fire from his hands down on the Knights. The fire hits them and encases them in ice. (Ultimate Big Chill): Whoa! That's weird.. But freakin' cool! Ultimate Big Chill launches cold fire at the remaining Knights, trapping them in ice. He lands, folds his wings in and reverts to Big Chill before reverting to Bryce. Bryce turns to his teammates and gives them a "thumbs up". They join him next to the Knight Commander, his mouth unfortunately not covered. (Knight Commander): This does not end our war. We will return and have your alien head on a mount. (Bryce): I'd like to see you try. (Knight Commander): Ha ha ha ha ha, you wish to challenge me? Allow me relief of this prison and we shall duel. (Bryce): I'm game, let's - (Kevin): - Wait (grabs Bryce's shoulder and pulls him away from the Commander) Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean. You've never fought him head on. And alone? (Bryce): I'll be fine. He's seen, what, three of my aliens? I've got it under control. Gwen holds up her hand, enveloped in mana, and waves it across the ice holding the Commander. (Knight Commander): Ah! That's much better. Now then, let us prepare for duel! End Scene Bryce and the Commander are standing on opposite sides of a small field. Kevin and Gwen are on Bryce's side. There are a few Knights on the Commander's side. Both sides seem tense, but have a slight grin of premeditated victory. Both competitors waltz to the center of the battlefield and face off. (Knight): The duel between Commander Enoch of the Forever Knights and Bryce Bowman of the Intergalactic Strike Force will commence now! (Enoch): Are you still sure yo want to fight me? (Cracks his knuckles) (Bryce): I'm ready for anything. (selects Hercules' hologram) Are you? Transformation Sequence: Veins on Bryce's arm expand slightly and continue this way up his arm and reach his eye where a yellow flash switches scenes. Bryce sprouts two arms lower than his other two. He raises his head and it has become Hercules'. Hercules poses. Hercules steps out of the green light and cracks his knuckles outward, then gets into a fighting position. Enoch takes an Energy Sword and Shield and prepares for battle. The combatants charge each other, Enoch preparing to swing his sword and Hercules rearing his arm back. Hercules punches at Enoch's shield, which hits and forces him back. Enoch is thrown off a little by Hercules' strength, but recovers and swings his sword. Hercules jumps back, narrowly dodging the blade. He claps his upper arms together sending a seismic clap forward. The clap hits and tosses Enoch back, dropping his weapons. Enoch leaps off the ground from his back and takes his sword up again. (Hercules): Come on, Enoch! I could do this all day! (Enoch): As could I! They charge each other once more. Hercules punches at Enoch, but he jumps up and runs up Hercules' arm and swipes at his face. Hercules grabs Enoch's leg with one of his lower arms and tosses him back. Enoch lands on his feet and charges Hercules again. Hercules slams his arms into the ground, sending a wave of rock that hits Enoch and knocks his out. The Forever Knight who called the battle's beginning runs over and checks Enoch's pulse. Then stands and faces the watching crowd. (Knight): Enoch is alive, but defeated. Bryce Bowman is the victor. (Hercules): Hell yeah! (reverts) End Scene Bryce watches as Enoch is pushed into an Agent ship, escorted by two Agents. He turns to Max, in his full Agent gear, and resumes telling him about the mission. (Bryce): So, anyway, bad guy beaten and I figured out the Ultimate forms that Nemevoc had. (Max): Those will become useful later on. I just hope you don't let it go to your head. (Kevin): (slaps Bryce's shoulder) Nah, that's what we're here for. Gwen, Kevin, and Max laugh while Bryce turns around and begins threatening Kevin. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch (first appearance) Aliens *Fasttrack (first appearance) *Wolfsbane *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) *Hercules Spells Used *Kimo Char (first use by Gwen) Trivia *Bryce uses Ultimate Forms for the first time. **Bryce's first Ultimate Form is Ultimate Big Chill ***This is because it's my favorite of the original Ultimates. *Bryce discovers the Ultimizer unintentionally **The Infinity saw it as an opportunity to use the Ultimizer that had been unlocked by Bowman 10,000 (Bowman 10,000 (Episode)). **That's why the Infinity sparked. ***It wasn't supposed to do that... *Fasttrack makes his first appearance. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior